


On Ice

by chrisonfire



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisonfire/pseuds/chrisonfire
Summary: Nathan and Yuzuru happen to meet up in their free time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> really sorry to anyone who's subscribed to me and expecting kpop

Yuzuru was going back to his hotel after the event that evening. Everything had gone well, and he was relaxed and tired. He crossed a street, and then someone was standing in front of him.  
“Nathan?” he asked, confused. He was pretty sure Nathan didn't take this route.  
“Hey, I was just wondering if you wanted company,” Nathan said. Yuzuru considered it and then figured there was no harm in accepting.  
They spent the walk to the hotel getting to know each other. They were already friends, but this time alone gave them time to become better ones.  
“Wanna come in?” Yuzuru asked when they got back. Nathan readily agreed and sat on the couch while Yuzuru made coffee.  
They watched a Japanese show that Yuzuru had been watching for a bit. Nathan leaned into Yuzuru, comfortable and content. It was late, but he didn't care, especially when Yuzuru’s arm was around him, pulling him closer.  
The show was forgotten as they got comfortable, Nathan eventually ending up on the older boy’s lap. As he got settled, he noticed something.  
“Yuzuru?”  
“Hm?”  
"Why are you hard?”  
Yuzuru blushed. He had hoped Nathan wouldn't notice. However, the other boy didn't seem uncomfortable, just curious. And he was still on Yuzuru's lap, so that was something. Nathan straddled Yuzuru to look at him. Their arms were around each other, and then Yuzuru's hips pushed up against Nathan on their own. He didn't know he could get any redder.  
Nathan pulled away a little. “Is it me?” The same tone of innocent curiosity was in his voice.  
“I- yes, it's you,” Yuzuru sighed, admitting it to himself. He was attracted to the other boy.  
“Oh,” Nathan replied. Yuzuru stared at him, wondering what he was thinking. He didn't seem upset.  
Nathan got back close to Yuzuru, still meeting his eyes. His expression was still passive and content, and then he ground down on Yuzuru.  
Yuzuru gasped, hands moving down to Nathan's hips. He noticed that Nathan was red now too, and he thought it was adorable. Before he could stop himself, he leaned in and kissed the other boy.  
Nathan was too surprised to react at first, but then he moved and kissed Yuzuru back. They kept kissing, and Yuzuru moved Nathan on him gently with the hands on his hips  
Nathan broke off to get Yuzuru's sweatshirt off, tossing it onto the floor. Yuzuru leaned his head back and allowed Nathan to pull off his shirt, shivering when the younger boy moved his hands over him. When he looked back down, Nathan's shirt was off too, allowing him to admire the skater’s body.  
Yuzuru made a noise of complaint when Nathan got off of him, but he was soon distracted by the other boy palming and mouthing at his dick outside of his pants. Nathan didn't waste time pulling down his pants, lapping at the tip first before moving to lick the shaft. Yuzuru moaned and spread his legs, holding his hands behind his head in an effort to keep them from going to the other boy's beautiful hair.  
Nathan sucked at his tip, looking up at Yuzuru to judge whether he was doing well. Yuzuru made a quiet noise and then moved his hands down to pull gently on Nathan's hair. The younger boy whined and took more of Yuzuru in.  
Yuzuru tried to be patient, allowing Nathan to suck him at his own pace, but eventually it just wasn't enough. Yuzuru held tighter to Nathan's hair, stopping his movement. Nathan looked up at him, waiting. Yuzuru groaned and slowly pushed into the other's mouth. He tried to stay slow, not choke the younger, but it was hard. Nathan made little noises around him which made his efforts even harder.  
He settled into a faster pace, going deeper, and then when Nathan looked at him he had tears in his eyes. Something about the sight affected Yuzuru, and he thrusted deeper into his mouth twice, stronger, before gasping a warning and coming into Nathan's mouth. Nathan gagged a little from the sudden sensation, but swallowed around Yuzuru. The other boy pulled out and Nathan leaned forward to lick off his tip.  
Yuzuru was panting. Nathan stood up, and Yuzuru leaned forward to help pull his pants off. Nathan blushed a little but allowed it, and then the older boy pulled him onto his lap.  
Yuzuru slowly stroked him, sucking his own fingers for a minute. “Have you ever been fingered before?” he asked.  
“Only by myself,” Nathan answered shyly. He shifted on Yuzuru's lap.  
“Oh? What happened to being a straight skater?” Yuzuru teased.  
Nathan whined when Yuzuru pushed his finger in. The older boy kept his hand on Nathan's dick, slowly moving it. He moved his finger inside Nathan, stretching him. When Nathan started pushing back against him, he added another finger. He went deeper, and Nathan gasped when he hit a spot inside him. Yuzuru continued touching that spot, still moving his other hand on Nathan.  
Eventually Nathan was riding Yuzuru's fingers, whimpering. He leaned his head on the other boy's shoulder, making it easy for Yuzuru to kiss his neck. With another touch against his spot combined with a particularly good movement on his dick, Nathan came between their bodies.  
Yuzuru moved his hands, kissing Nathan again. They took a few minutes to recover, and then Yuzuru suggested a shower together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on posting this as it's short, but people seemed to like this fic so I might continue it and this would be a necessary part to include but I don't have more written.

The next day, Nathan and Yuzuru went to their events as usual. Nathan found that he couldn't look at Yuzuru without blushing, so he didn't look in his direction. This was an effective strategy until it was Yuzuru's turn to skate.  
Nathan couldn't take his eyes off of the beautiful, fluid movements of the older skater. He paid more attention than he ever had before, noticing how well the program went with the music. He was spellbound.  
It was after Yuzuru was done that Nathan realized he was hard. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Yuzuru's fault, and he couldn't think of anything to do but excuse himself to use the bathroom.  
He collected himself in the hallway, trying to calm down. He had mostly succeeded and was about to go back to the stands when Yuzuru himself entered the hallway.  
Nathan blushed, unable to help the reaction. Yuzuru was in front of him in moments, pinning him to the wall. “You were beautiful there,” he told the older boy shyly. Yuzuru looked startled for a second.  
“Thank you,” he said. They stared at each other for a moment until Yuzuru leaned in to kiss Nathan. The younger boy eagerly responded, hands running all over Yuzuru's body. Yuzuru put his leg between Nathan's, and Nathan humped against it. Yuzuru pinned Nathan's wrist to the wall, while the other’s free hand tangled in his hair.  
Yuzuru broke away to leave kisses on his jaw and neck, grinding against Nathan as he did. The younger boy was gasping and panting, electric under Yuzuru. Then he whimpered, jerking against the older boy as he came in his pants.  
Yuzuru pulled back, admiring Nathan's flushed face and messed up hair. He fixed Nathan's jacket and kissed him one more time before giving him a piece of paper and leaving.  
Nathan looked at the paper as his breathing regulated. It was Yuzuru's number.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update

It took a week for Nathan to get up the courage to call Yuzuru. He had been waiting, unsure whether Yuzuru would want his call. Maybe it was just amusing to him. Nathan wasn't sure if he'd even like his idea, anyways.

Finally he made himself do it. He was breathing fast, nervous and excited at the same time. Yuzuru picked up on the second ring.

“Yuzuru Hanyu, how may I help you,” came Yuzuru’s smooth voice through the phone.

“Hey, it’s Nathan. Can you come over?” Nathan asked shyly. He didn't know why he was so nervous suddenly. He hadn't been nervous when talking to Yuzuru before and he somehow assumed his nerves would go away if the other man responded.

“Why, Nathan, is there something you need?” He could hear the smirk in the other man's voice. Electricity ran up Nathan's spine.

“Yes, please.”

 

Yuzuru was at the hotel in half an hour. Nathan looked at him with wide eyes as he opened the door. He almost thought the man wouldn't come. Yuzuru, seeing his nerves, grabbed his hand and came inside. He closed the door softly behind him.

“Well, I'm here, what do you need from me?” Yuzuru asked him gently, and just a hint of curiosity and maybe anticipation.

Nathan blushed. “I just- I want to, you know..” he trailed off in embarrassment. He shifted his weight and adjusted his hair.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Yuzuru asked. He didn't see why this would be embarrassing for the other man, since he'd done it before.

“Maybe.. the other way around…” Nathan mumbled, certain Yuzuru would reject him. He looked away and focused very hard on a decorative potted plant.

To his surprise, Yuzuru laughed. “That's all? Of course you can fuck me. I've wanted you to since the first time we met like this.” He grabbed Nathan, spontaneously, and pulled him in for a kiss. He pushed his hips lightly against Nathan, showing him just how much he wanted him.

Nathan's cheeks were red when the figure skater pulled back. Then he went back for more, grabbing the other man and pushing his back against the wall to kiss him harder. Yuzuru whined in surprise at the sudden show of dominance. Nathan pushed his thigh between Yuzuru's own, and the older boy humped against it immediately. He was surprised by how much Nathan's dominance turned him on.

Nathan moved from his mouth to kissing his jaw, then biting and sucking on his neck. He didn't do it hard enough to leave a mark, though he desperately wanted to. He wasn't sure if it might cause a scandal. He barely parted his lips from Yuzuru's body to pull off his shirt.

Yuzuru held onto Nathan's hair tightly to ground himself as Nathan moved to suck on a nipple. Yuzuru pushed up against his mouth and whimpered when the man bit down. A sharp, wonderful pain spiked through him, and his dick twitched. He tried vainly to get more friction, but Nathan’s leg was gone. “More,” he pleaded, need clear in his voice.

Nathan smiled against his body, then knelt down. Yuzuru's breath quickened seeing him so close to the bulge in his pants. He pushed Nathan's head closer with the hand still tangled in his hair.

Nathan pulled Yuzuru's zipper down with his teeth. Yuzuru groaned. Then he felt the younger man sucking the outline of his dick, moving his mouth up to taste the wet spot that had formed at the tip. His hips bucked of their own accord, and he flushed with shame.

Nathan pulled down his underwear gently, smirking at the sight of Yuzuru's dripping length. Yuzu sighed as he lapped at the shaft. Then Nathan gently sucked on the tip. He savoured the salty taste on his tongue, and how his attention made more precum leak out. Another hard suck, and then he started moving down on Yuzuru's shaft. He took him as deep as he could, moving his hand on him at the same time. Yuzuru jerked his hips, and then Nathan pulled off of him.

“Why..” Yuzuru whined gently. He rocked his hips forward into the air, trying to get more friction. He needed it. 

Then Nathan pushed him back. He turned Yuzuru around so his face was against the wall. He sucked on a finger before pushing it near Yuzuru's hole. He teased it gently, until Yuzuru was pushing his hips back in need. A little whine was heard, followed by a whimper of “please put it in me”.

Then Nathan took his fingers and the sensations away. Yuzuru whined in protest, but the younger man knelt. He breathed hot air against Yuzuru's twitching hole for a second to give the man an idea of what was to come. Yuzuru whined, high pitched, as Nathan licked over his hole. He spent time teasing, tasting him, then spread him open with his hands as he plunged his tongue inside.

He licked deeply inside, pushing in a finger at the same time. He continued lapping on and around the hole as his finger searched inside Yuzuru. He crooked his finger and the older man jerked, whimpering. Nathan pushed another finger in now that he knew where to put them, stroking the other's spot teasingly.

“Please just fuck me, please,” Yuzuru begged. His voice as well as his body trembled in need.

Nathan gave in, because by then he needed it just as bad. He stood up and, gripping the man's hips, thrusted forward into Yuzuru’s heat.

Yuzuru howled as Nathan fucked into him. Nathan went hard and rough from the start, impatient. Yuzuru tried to grind his dick against the wall, smearing precum. He cried out when Nathan hit his spot, trying to push his hips back.

His eyes squeezed shut, and he suddenly felt Nathan pull out. They popped open again and he was about to beg, but he felt himself lifted up. He clung to Nathan, trying to recover his senses and figure out what was going on.

Then Nathan was fucking him again. He whined at the new position, the sensations all new. He whimpered, digging his fingernails into Nathan's back. Nathan bit down on his shoulder to muffle his noises, hard enough to draw blood, and he came between their bodies.

Nathan finished to the clenching of Yuzuru's body around him, holding him up for a moment more before they were on the ground.

“I'll see you around then,” Yuzuru managed. He got up as if to leave. Which was not what Nathan intended at all. He didn't want Yuzuru to feel used, and he wanted to continue his friendship with the man.

“Stay and have dinner?” he offered.

Yuzuru accepted.


End file.
